Espionage
'''Espionage or clandestine surveillance was the practice of obtaining information or intelligence on an individual, group, or political entity, often of a military nature. A person who engaged in the act of espionage was known as a spy or agent. Spies secretly kept watch while undercover, sometimes even undergoing cosmetic surgery. Lieutenant Colonel Fellini accused James T. Kirk of the crimes of burglary, sabotage, espionage, and unauthorized entry in 1969. ( ) In April of 2151, when Jonathan Archer instructed Sub-Commander T'Pol not to relay things said by him to the Vulcan High Command, she tried to assure him that her reason for being there was not espionage, but Archer remained skeptical. ( ) In June of the same year, a landing party from and a commando from the Andorian Imperial Guard found evidence of the Vulcans spying on the Andorians – a secret listening post beneath the monastery at P'Jem. ( ) In 2155 in the mirror universe, Commander believed that Admiral had placed a spy on-board the . ( ) In 2268, Captain James T. Kirk and the were charged with espionage after the ship crossed into Romulan space on a secret mission to acquire a cloaking device. ( ) As a stipulation of the treaty between the Federation and Romulan Empire, the use of Vendorian spies was considered a violation. ( ) When the visited the planet in 2269, the Aquans accused the crew of being air-breather spies. ( ) In 2369, Miles O'Brien suggested in his personal log that Major Kira Nerys must have had spies everywhere because she was really fast informed about news. ( ) Among the Argrathi, people found guilty of espionage are punished with fifteen s of correction. Miles O'Brien experienced "twenty years" of a correction cycle after being wrongly convicted of espionage in 2372. ( ) A special kind of spy was known as a secret agent, used by ancient Earth governments of the 20th century. A secret agent was an operative who would go undercover to another country to perhaps garner information, kill someone, or steal something, all to protect their own country. Doctor Julian Bashir was fond of "secret agent" holo-programs, and had his friend Felix make one him – Julian Bashir, Secret Agent, starring Bashir, set in the 1960s during Earth's Cold War. His character was a spy for MI5, an intelligence agency for Great Britain. His missions often took him to many foreign countries, including France, Germany, and the Soviet Union, and always ended with him "getting the girl", or ending up romantically involved with the lead female holo-character. ( ) When discovered by Rain Robinson in the city of Los Angeles on Earth in 1996, Tom Paris and Tuvok, who – along with the rest of the crew – had been sent back in time, posed as spies, or secret agents as Paris called it. The same year B'Elanna Torres and Chakotay were accused by anti-government militia group members Butch and of being government spies, having crashed in a space shuttle camouflaged as a stealth plane. ( ) Agencies that made use of spies *Andorian Imperial Guard *Klingon Intelligence *Obsidian Order *Section 31 *Starfleet Intelligence *Vulcan Intelligence *Tal Shiar Spies *Arissa *Arne Darvin *Beverly Crusher *Enabran Tain *Eris *James T. Kirk *Jean-Luc Picard *J'Dan *Julian Bashir *Koval *Livara *Malcolm Reed *Michael Eddington *Michael Jonas *Miles O'Brien *Ro Laren *Rom *Selok *Seska *Luther Sloan *Spock *Talok *Thelev *Founders posing as multiple individuals on Earth * * * * *William Ross *Worf People accused of spying *Elim Garak *Julian Bashir *James T. Kirk *Miles O'Brien *Spock *B'Elanna Torres *Chakotay Further references * ** ** ** ** ** * ** * ** ** * ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** External links * * de:Spion fr:Espionnage nl:Spionage Category:Crimes Category:Security